<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rain by BabyBaby3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218128">The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBaby3/pseuds/BabyBaby3'>BabyBaby3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Idols, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rainy Days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBaby3/pseuds/BabyBaby3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He only comes here on days like these when the ground becomes littered with little wet dots, tear drops from the heavens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry to everyone who's waiting for first steps to continue</p><p>ive had severe writers block and this new series of shorts just feels right for right now</p><p>i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He only comes here on days like these when the ground becomes littered with little wet dots, tear drops from the heavens. </p><p>The stone tile is cold and slippery or maybe hot and damp like that feeling of your hand after using a dryer in the bathroom. Some days these tiles are littered with dazzling white flakes of freshly fallen snow. On others, there are leaves of many varieties and hundreds of colors waiting to be tread on or examined. And sometimes, there is nothing at all. Just a smooth tile that nature has not touched in days. </p><p>But he only comes here on days like these when the ground becomes littered with the tiniest of drops and the largest of puddles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave comments, let me know what you think</p><p>it will fuel me to write more :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>